Golden Sun: Blackout
by The-Fifth-Sun
Summary: A new country has appeared from thin air.The country of Aurora arrives,its most famous festival right around the corner,and the children of the Warriors of Vale go to check it out. Not adding more,don't wanna ruin it. My first GS fanfic, so it may not be the best. No set pairings,but if you want to see a few,you can ask. I might change that later.


This is my first Golden Sun fix, so please feel free to criticize. Note that it says _**criticize**__, _not "be unnecessarily mean. This takes place after the events of Dark Dawn (although we'll forget about the mourning moon here...). Also, I created the new lands.

* * *

Far out of sight of even the nearby villages, sat a large, slightly rundown temple. While seemingly peaceful on the outside, the inside was buzzing with activity as armored women and girls went back and forth, performing their duties. Happy chatter and gossip filled the halls as the girls bustled about, their ages varying from toddlers to elderly women. Some wore full armor with swords and spears always within reach, while others wore long, following robes, staffs in hand. Some even had a mix of the two outfits, or just wore the clothes of those in the near by village, marking them as visitors.

Yet with the differences in their clothing, they all held similar traits. Every one of them had dark tan skin, rough, wiry black hair, and mostly black or brown eyes. Most of the girls were quite tall, and had slim, yet somehow wide builds. The elder women had either silver or grey hair and wore the fancier robes, which had exotic patterns along them. The temple itself was a marvel, with two gigantic towers stretching towards the sky, one facing east , and one facing west, to where the sun rises and where the sun sets. One glance at the ancient building was enough to see that the entire structure was built around the towers. The temple held a somewhat cathedral-like appearance, and appeared to be a safe haven for any weary travelers who might have stumbled upon it, such a warm and inviting aura came from it that many people were there despite the sun barely being up and the thick layers of mist and fog.

Aside from the buzz of the people, there was the whirring of machinery, much quieter than one would have expected from such ancient machines. The only places to escape from the din was in the towers. In fact, one person sat above all others in the temple, staring out of the window of the Dusk Tower, the west facing tower. She was an elderly woman with bleached white hair grazing the floor, dark skin, and midnight blue eyes. Her ivory hair was pulled into a braid and adorned with many different decorations, mostly depicting various aquatic animals. On her head she wore a circlet made of silver with a turquoise mercury symbol in the center. A shimmering translucent veil fell in waves down her back. Her dress was a simple white one that touched the floor, pale blue waves embroidered along the bottom.

The woman stood, moving to look out a different window. From so high up, she could see the ruins of the temple, hidden from outsiders, not that there were many. Such a grueling task to rebuild, but she expected no less from a place designed to keep its secret guarded. She turned again to face the desk that sat in the center of the room, it was littered with scrolls depicting the temple's layout or drawings of stained glass windows or the instructions for the machines holding up their lands. The woman chuckled to herself, how easily she forgot that their lands had left for the sky ages ago. Most people forget it, though, until they reach the end of the island. She, just like all the others, waits eagerly for the day they see the ocean.

Clearing her head of those thoughts she looked down at the open scroll on her desk. The layout of the library. One of her top aides would arrive soon for it, although the massive room needed little repair. As if on cue, a little girl about seven years old walked in. She smiled at her elder, revealing a missing tooth, short, black hair in her face. She wore light blue robes and carried a small staff with her, signifying her role as a healers apprentice. The girl skipped towards the woman cheerfully, pulling two cookies from her robe pocket.

"Good morning, Holy Mother!" She exclaimed, before running to a medium-sized, water filled, basin beside the desk. She tapped the side and stepped back as the head of a large fish popped out and stared at her." Good morning, Fuka. I brought you guys cookies!" The little girl gave them their respective cookies, Fuka splashing happily.

"Good morning to you too, Calypso. Has Mr. Bilin arrived yet?" The woman asked, Calypso nodded and replied in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, an' he needs the library layouts. He said we would finish it today! It'll be ready in time for the festival!" A smile broke out on the older woman's weathered face.

"Lucky you, I have them right here." The holy woman said taking the scrolls off of her desk and giving them to the child. Right before the girl grabbed them, though, a tremor went through the area, send both to their knees and making Fuka slosh around in her container before the fish hovered in the air on dragonflies-like wings. The tremor ended and the girl took the scrolls.

"What was that?" She asked. The elder just shook her head disbelievingly, frantically pulling out scrolls and discarding them until finding the right one. "Holy Mother? What's wrong? What was that? That's never happened before!" The little girl sounded frantic, looking around nervously.

"It's alright child. We are just descending back to the ocean where Aurora once was." The woman smiled while she begun laughing, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Holy Mother?" Calypso tilted her head, not understanding. The woman hugged her happily.

"We are going home, Calypso! We're going home." She released the girl, and made a shooing motion."Now go. Go and tell every one 'Aurora is landing'!" The girl nodded and ran to do as she was told. The Holy Mother closing the door behind her. She stood for a moment before taking on a more serious look. Sitting at her desk she pulled out a piece of parchment paper, hastily writing a note before turning to Fuka. The light blue fish had the appearance of a butterfly koi, only there silver dragonfly wings growing above the front fins. There was also the silver crescent moon on her forehead. She handed the note to Fuka and said,"You know what to do."

Fuka glowed bright white before rocketing out of the window, away from one of the Auroran islands, and towards the unsuspecting land of Weyard, that was about to get another sudden change.

* * *

So, how was it?


End file.
